


极乐岛

by wanhuweilu



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanhuweilu/pseuds/wanhuweilu





	极乐岛

背景简介  
在西海岸的一个不知名小岛上，有这么一个极乐天堂，一个醉生梦死耽于声色的极乐世界。  
人们为了方便，就叫这个岛—极乐岛。岛主是个手顶通天的人物，却不知道是何许人也，只听得那些大财阀言语不详地说过两句，那个大人物姓郭，代号：peach。  
极乐岛何为极乐，除了有极美的景，极美的酒，还有……极美的人。  
当然他们不是普通人，是奴隶，或者……宠物。  
是的，极乐岛是全世界最著名的奴隶贩卖市场，有最专业的调教师，也有最有特色的奴隶贩卖市场。  
岛上有三位王牌调教师：  
孟鹤堂：善情欲控制，人长的比奴隶们还要俊美，一举一动都是风情，调教起来却花样百出，和他相熟的人叫人一声小仙儿，他手下的人都毕恭毕敬地叫他孟总。  
周九良：岛上年龄最小的调教师，善施疼痛，但是手法老到，在疼痛中赋予受虐着最大的快感。  
栾云平：身兼大总管职位，教科书般的存在，调教出的规矩一定是最好的，也一定是最乖的。  
除了这三人，还有一个人值得说道说道，这人是奴隶，却是岛上地位最高一个，不仅和三位王牌调教师平起平坐，更是郭老板一个人的奴隶，唯一的一个。  
这人甚至比郭老板来的更为神秘，有一位盲人提起，他曾听到郭老板叫他的小奴隶—麒麟，后来的事，后来的事儿竟是怎么问他都不愿再透漏了。  
而我们的故事，也就从这儿说起———

一  
“孟哥，你究竟做了什么事，竟然让郭老板做到了这种地步？”  
豪华的私人办公室内，周九良随意地斜倚在沙发上，一脸玩味的看向此时正一脸不甘愿地跪在自己脚边的“孟小仙儿”孟鹤堂，说起来他刚入行时他孟哥还带过他几天，他现在见了面也会毕恭毕敬地叫人一声“哥。”  
孟鹤堂死死地盯着地板上那条细小的裂缝，就好像缝里忽然开出了多儿话似的。  
周九良无奈地叫人了人一句：“哥，回神了，问你话呢！”  
孟鹤堂磨了磨牙，末了却报以苦涩一笑：“还不是招惹他的宝贝小情人了呗”  
“啧”周九良吃了一惊，心头上却冒出了点儿他自己也说不明白的酸意“孟哥，平常你看着怂，没想到你胆儿这么大啊，大林你都敢惹”  
“我是吗？我是吗？”孟鹤堂终于不研究那条小细缝了，他气鼓鼓地抬头：“我冤啊！我吃了熊心豹子胆也不敢惹大林啊！架不住他自己出幺蛾子啊！是他自己心血来潮想看他爸爸吃醋的模样，他说话我敢说’不’吗？而且我啥也没干啊，我道具还没挑完呢！郭老板就进来了啊！直接的‘捉奸在床’！”  
还不是因为你皮？  
周九良默默吐槽了一句，他嘴角倒是含了点儿不怀好意的笑意：“所以，他就让你，做我三天的奴隶？”  
想起来郭老板助理带着孟哥来找自己，说了那人的决定后，自己先是怔愣，然后就忽地爆发出一阵爽朗（诡异？）的笑容，直接惊得助理一句“我还有事就先走了”并以光速消失在自己面前，只留下那人和自己相顾无言。看着那人一脸沉重点头的样子，周九良觉得有点儿想笑，他努力把上扬的嘴角压下去，特别不走心地安慰了两句：“触了他的底线，还能在郭老板手下落下这么轻的惩罚，你应该偷着乐。”  
孟鹤堂死死地瞪了人一眼：我看你就像在偷着乐！  
“不过也不用纠结，老板对外宣称你我出岛办事了，你的威信还是会有的。”  
他是在担心这个事儿吗？啊？这是面子问题好不好？谁家主当奴隶的啊！孟鹤堂还在愤愤地纠结着，忽然“啪”的一鞭抽在他面前的地板上，孟鹤堂一惊，有些无措地抬起头看周九良。而周九良却不知何时换上了一幅调教师特有的面容，七分冷酷，三分戏谑，一根赤红长鞭在手里细细把玩，莫名让孟鹤堂涌上一股恐惧。  
“孟哥，衣服脱掉，按标准跪姿跪好，这点规矩不用我教你吧”  
这个小没良心的！听着周九良毫无感情的声音，孟鹤堂莫名觉得有些委屈，他轻咬住下唇，末了还是妥协了。  
孟鹤堂飞快的去除掉身上所有的的衣物，露出欣长白皙的身子，接着按照自己非常熟悉的，每天都要求奴隶们做的那样，端端正正地跪直了身体。  
“不错！”分不清是何种感情地称赞了一句，周九良站起身，以一种压迫的姿态俯瞰他的小奴隶：“孟哥，最后提醒你一次，别忘了身份，还有..”周九良顿了一下：“叫我主人。”  
孟鹤堂有些疑惑地看向周九良，一般只有私奴才会叫这个称呼的，他们只是三天的主奴关系，一般来说不是叫“先生”或“大人”好一点吗？可是同为调教师的孟鹤堂也同样知道，奴隶是无法表达自己的疑问的，调教师的话便是绝对，奴隶需要的只是服从而已。于是，尽管满心疑惑，他也终是低了头，一声“主人”伴随着浅浅的叹息呼出，在偌大的空间内缓缓氤氲了开来。

二  
周九良低头欣赏了一下他孟哥完全不输任何一个奴隶的完美躯体，点点头，走进卧室拿出两件衣服随手扔在一旁的沙发上。  
拍了拍手上并不存在的灰尘，周九良走到孟鹤堂面前，犹豫地伸手摸了摸那人天然自来卷有点过长的头发，细细软软的手感让人爱不释手，看着那人脸上闪过些许不情愿的表情，周九良忽然起了点儿玩心，小孩子一般揉乱了孟鹤堂的头发，看着那人吃瘪的表情心情大好：“小奴隶，来让周宝宝给你清洗一下身子”  
周宝宝，孟鹤堂一听这个称呼就觉得臊的慌，当时郭老板把人交到他手里的时候没说清楚，他还以为是个小奴隶呢，再加上当时那人还是个团子，但面儿上却老成的很，孟鹤堂爱逗他，老屁股前屁股后地周宝宝的喊。  
周九良也不知道这个师哥怎么这么爱逗弄人，对他动手动脚的时候也只当是在亲身教学，直到后来要真枪实干的时候才反应过来解开了这个误会。  
也是从那个时候开始，周九良对他这个一直笑眯眯温柔又撩人的师哥有了不一样的感情。  
可以说，后来周九良一直那么努力地往金牌调教师这个位子爬，也只是为了离他的孟哥更近一点儿。  
孟鹤堂皱着眉随周九良来到浴室，在男人的示意下以标准的奴隶跪姿跪好，一言不发的看着九良往浴缸放热水。  
天知道他多想自己来清洗身体，好歹他是金牌调教师，如何舒服地清理身体还是很熟练的，事到如今，只能期待那人还有点同事情，别把他折腾的太狠才好。  
那边周九良放好了水，便拿了个浣肠器和导尿管走了过来，末了又从柜子里拿出两袋甘油，悉数扔在了孟鹤堂面前。  
“孟哥，这些东西你都不陌生吧？”他没待孟鹤堂回话又自顾自地说下去：“想想那个时候，孟哥还仔仔细细地给我展示过，不过九良没学好，今天让孟哥亲身演示一遍吧！”  
孟鹤堂恍然有一种小奶狗变成大灰狼的感觉，他一张俏脸爆红，嘴上却不敢怠慢：“是……主人”  
“那来吧！”周九良说完便坐在了沙发上翘起了腿，明显看好戏的表情。  
羞愤归羞愤，不过能自己动手还是要好很多，虽然明知道作为调教师的九良大概不可能这么仁慈，孟鹤堂还是强压下那股怪异，拆开，做润滑，调比例，吸入甘油，插入尿道，整个过程熟练异常，倒真没辜负他金牌调教师的称号。  
强忍着小腹的憋涨感，孟鹤堂深吸一口气，又准备拆开浣肠器，就听见沙发上的人轻笑了一声：“孟哥，等一下。”孟鹤堂手一僵，抬头看向九良：“那个..主...主人”  
“该死！”孟鹤堂暗暗唾弃自己，一个称呼叫的如此纠结，被他抓到不知道该怎么罚了。  
好在周九良并没有在意这一问题，他只是饶有兴趣地撑着下巴看了他孟哥一眼，把人看毛了之后懒懒地起身，又拿了一袋甘油扔到孟哥面前：“重来，我没看清，孟哥这速度要慢到九良满意为止，你知道的，这种东西岛上要多少有多少！”  
他说罢踢了踢脚边的甘油，又倚在了沙发上。  
“周九良你大爷的”孟鹤堂在心里默默爆了句粗口，就知道小没良心的没安好心，想啥程度自己来好了，还非得让他孟哥自虐！  
心里这么想着，手上的动作却是一点没慢下来，先是排出先前的甘油，接着又重复了一下刚才的动作，只是插入的动作却是小心翼翼的，为了让那人满意，不得不感受着尿道被一点点撑开的痛苦，火辣辣的疼。  
饶是这样，周九良也让他做了三遍才放过他，以至于清洗工作完成后，自己已经累到不想再动一下，可是身为调教师的他也知道，这只是开端，一切才刚刚开始。  
周九良眯着眼看着跪趴在眼前的人，浅声低吟，面带潮红，即使被调教，眉目间依旧有着浑然天成的贵气，这种气质又恰好被他的温柔中和，淡淡的，把那种归于中庸的美发挥到了极致。  
分不清是何种心态的叹口气，周九良凑近他的小奴隶，一只手环住他的腰，把他带进自己的怀里，另一只手的食指则点在了孟鹤堂的唇上，淡淡命令：“舔”  
孟鹤堂也没反抗，倒是乖乖配合着舔弄着手指，忽然臀部就挨了一巴掌，孟鹤堂微怔，还没反应过来，便听见头顶上的男人带着七分戏谑三分威胁地开口“孟哥，别敷衍我，你调教出的奴隶的口交水平是最好的，你这当主人的不该这水平吧！”  
孟鹤堂气结，默默吐槽，尼玛被一个知根知底的人调教真是生不如死啊！心里早慰问到周九良第八辈祖宗，户口本都不知道骂到第几本了，嘴上却不敢怠慢，轻轻地舔弄，慢慢的濡湿，挑逗地划动，再一点点含到深喉。  
周九良享受地眯起眼，心说这人只是舔弄手指就让人迷醉到这种地步，真要伺候那活还不让人欲火焚身。感觉那人已经含到手指最低端，周九良微微弓了弓手指，示意人张开嘴，被舔弄的湿漉漉的手指慢慢从口中抽出来，轻抚上唇瓣，划过纤细的脖颈，又沿着曲线优美的脊背缓缓向下，所碰触的地方皆留下一道亮晶晶的痕迹，一时间倒有了些淫靡的味道。  
终于，那手指来到了那处幽境，在那地方轻轻按压着：“张开腿。”  
孟鹤堂轻咬了一下唇瓣，几秒种后还是顺从的大张了双腿，一幅任君采撷的模样。  
周九良脑子一热，一直倾心爱慕的人就这样毫无保留地呈现在自己面前，身体内的灵魂叫嚣着把那人吃拆入腹，只是仅剩的理智还充当着枷锁，勉强锁住了他的欲望。  
想做点儿什么来压下心头那股邪火，周九良甚至是有些狼狈地转移了话题，脑子不知道怎么的一抽就问出了这个问题：“孟哥，你……你被人上过吗？”  
“没有！”  
磨牙中……  
“用道具呢？”  
“也没有！”  
持续磨牙中……  
“那我倒是第一个……”周九良不知想到了什么轻声笑了一下，只是手下却愈发温柔了。


End file.
